Tales of the unexpected : I
by McMacca
Summary: Just what the title says. kinda..... Ten X Rose. Rating T just to be safe. R & R please
1. Determination

**Summary:** Just what the title says. 10 X Rose. (Anyone who can think of a better summary gets a cookie!)

**Doctor:** tenth grin

**Spoilers:** none (I'm fed up of all the depressing doomsday fics so I wrote this one. - )

**Disclaimer:** sob I don't own doctor who, the oh so powerful BBC do! sob

**Dedicated to:** daffodilTARDIS because without her I would have no-one to ramble on about doctor who to!

**A/N:** Nicest reviewers gets next chapter dedicated to them! (and a cookie!)

**Tales of the Unexpected: I**

The Doctor sat at the kitchen table finishing his breakfast while rose was unloading the dishwasher.

"Can't your sonic screwdriver do this?"

"It may be sonic rose, but it's not magic." He grinned as Rose gave him a look of pure evil.

"so where are we going today then?"

"oooh I dunno, I thought I'd take you to polinishty, the planet that never sleeps."

"Like New York?"

"No, I mean literally, the planet has something in the atmosphere which makes everyone on it be able to stay awake for as long as they like without getting tired!"

"You're kidding!"

"Nope!"

Rose continued to unload the dishwasher as the doctor polished off the last scraps of bacon.

"I hate these cupboards." Rose proclaimed loudly.

The Doctor laughed at her sudden outburst.

"No, seriously! They are too high!"

"Leave the glasses 'til last and I'll do them then."

"No, I can do it."

The Doctor laughed again at her determination

"Stop laughing at me"

"Sorry. You're just so funny." He said laughing through his mouthful of egg, spraying bits of yolk everywhere.

"I'll slap you if you're not careful."

That shut the him up.

Rose grabbed the first glass from the dishwasher and jumped up and reaching the height of her jump she put it in the cupboard. The second was put away just as nicely.

The Doctor had finished his breakfast, but was enjoying the view too much to get up and help.

Rose, by now, was on the last glass and as she jumped up, she looked round at the doctor who was still watching her and smiled. When she turned back round she cracked her head on the hard glass cupboard door. She fell to the ground with a scream as her ankle twisted beneath her.

She was unconscious before the shattered glass fell around her.

If you've ever been walking up the stairs and thought there was an extra step at the top than there actually is, the momentary shock that goes through your mind when your foot falls through the air for a split second longer than it should, then you would knowofthe kind of shock the doctor was feeling now.

To him, it felt like an elastic band was tightening itself around his hearts each second Rose didn't jump up from behind the counter, yelling it was all a joke and that she was fine.

When he knew that that moment wasn't going to come, he was at her side in an instant.

"Rose?"

His breath caught in his throat when he saw her, the glass had made cuts in her skin and her ankle was bent back in an awkward position which suggested it was broken in two places.

The cut on her forehead was bleeding and the doctor knew that one thing was for sure. He had to get Rose to the med bay. And fast.

**END CHAPTER**

**A/N:** ok so… what did you think? Should I just leave it there? This is my first fic ever so be kind please. Next Chapter up soon if you liked it. Please review. cookies to nicest reviewers remember…… lol luv miss kiwi xxx


	2. Suspicion

**A/N: **HEY! A big THANKYOU to everyone who reviewed, I hope you enjoyed it. Everyone who reviewed gets a cookie and an extra one goes to Lady-Mearle because her review made me smile lol. : D Anyway! On with the story : D

Chapter two: suspicion

The doctor never left Rose's side through out her time in the med bay. (Except for tea and when nature called, when you gotta go, you gotta go…) As for Rose, she drifted in and out of consciousness but never fully waking up.

The doctor thought this a bit strange as most of her injuries had healed except her broken ankle. Technically, there was nothing stopping her waking up. Which meant one thing was for sure, something was up.

* * *

It was her 8th day in the med bay and The Doctor was starting to get worried. He came back from getting them a cup of tea (he always made two in case she woke up and wanted some.) and some biscuits. He resumed his position in the chair and took hold of her hand. He squeezed it gently and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. She was getting thinner. You could see her bones in her arms and legs and her face was definitely skinnier than before the "accident". He wriggled around abit until he was comfortable and just sat there holding her hand wondering when or if she would wake up. It surprised him when she suddenly squeezed his hand back. 

"Rose?" He asked hopefully. Maybe he was just imagining things. Maybe his body was just reliving his dreams of Rose waking up.

"Doctor." She mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. "Nope. This is real. This is my Rose." he thought

"Shhhh. I'm here, you get some rest. I'm going to run some tests to make sure you're ok."

"My head hurts." She said opening her eyes and sitting up. When she saw him she smiled. "Hello."

He smiled back but not as freely as her. She could tell something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"It's nothing to worry about. Just some tests."

"Tests to tell you what?" she said grabbing his hands so he couldn't turn away. "Doctor, tell me the truth."

"O.K. Well, your injuries… they don't match up with you being in here for 8 days."

"Whoa! 8 days? It was only a little fall."

"I know, which is why I need to do these tests." He said pulling her into a hug. "Are you ok?"

"You mean apart from the fact that I have a broken ankle by the looks of it, have something wrong with me and basically have been in a coma for eight days? Yes, doctor I'm fine!" Rose exclaimed sarcastically

"Good." He replied letting go of her and seeing tears in her eyes.

"Oh Rose, don't cry."

"Am I gonna be ok?"

"Yes, you are Rose. And don't you think otherwise ok?" The Doctor replied looking in her eyes. "You're going to be fine." He repeated again, more to himself than to Rose.

**END CHAPTER**

**A/N: **So… what did you think of that? I wasn't as happy with it as the first one but it's up to you! Just click on the little purple button down there… it doesn't take a minute… pretty please with a cherry on top and lots of sugar icing … mmmmm… thanks! Luv miss kiwi xxxx P.S. Remember the cookies! come on... every one loves the cookies!


	3. Realisation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own doctor who but if I did I wouldn't have let billie leave and they would both have done something by now. Oh and doomsday wouldn't be that sad and it wouldn't make all us poor fangirls/boys cry. would it guys?

**A/N:** hey, i had a review which said that its hard to break your ankle in 2 places ,and i know! i am so sorry coz i didnt really think it through and stuff coz isnt your ankle like one bone anyway? (ok if thats wrong too then shame on me lol. i have no idea...) So any doctors or smart people out there im sorry! my bad...

**A/N: **Hello again! I apologise for the last chapter being a bit rubbish. (it was a bit rushed) Thank you very much to all my reviewers again, don't know what I'd do with out you lol. This chapter's BIG COOKIE goes to evil is good because her reviewmade my day. (lmao that sounds amazingly corny, but it sounded good in my head! Honest!) Anyway, heres chapter three :

**Chapter three: realisation**

She didn't do much these days. They still went on the same exciting adventures as before, the same life threatening adventures. They would still run for their lives to reach the TARDIS, but there wasn't as much passion in her run as she ran to the doors. When they saw new things, which even The Doctor hadn't seen before, there wasn't the same fire in her eyes as he told her where they were or what something was. He knew this was because they would have to come back and run more tests and try and figure out what was wrong with Rose. He just wanted a clue; any clue to what it was that was wrong with her.

He could tell that it was getting to her too. She would hardly talk. She would just sit there staring into space (literally). She wouldn't tell I'm how she felt about anything and it was ruining their relationship to the point where he felt like he was just the guy who showed her things, not The Doctor, the man she loved who showed her the universe and would risk his life to save hers. When they got back to the TARDIS she would either go straight to her room or to the med bay, knowing more tests were to be taken whether she liked it or not.

It was after they had gone back to raxicorricofallapatorius to visit the slitheen family before they had turned crazy that they found out what was wrong with Rose. She had been getting more and more exhausted after the journeys and so they knew it was getting worse. She went to the Med bay and sat on the table as if it was all part of what she did now.

The Doctor placed the scanner over her body and selected what it should test for.

"Doctor?" She said suddenly

The Doctor was taken aback when she talked because she didn't normally speak to him apart from in the mornings when she would ask where they were going that day.

"Yes Rose? What's wrong? Are you ok?" He said worried.

"No, nothing, its just how many or these tests have we done on me?"

"Ermm…. 17. Why?"

"And how many are there?"

"About 3000" He said sitting down on the edge of her bed lightly. "Is something wrong?"

"What's the chance that we are going to find what I have before I…"

"Don't you dare. DON'T YOU DARE SAY WHAT I THINK YOU ARE ABOUT TO SAY ROSE BECAUSE IF YOU SAY THAT THEN ALL HOPE IS LOST. YOU HEAR ME? ALL HOPE." He shouted angrily. He wouldn't let her say it, he wouldn't let her say that she had given in to what ever this thing was. He dropped his eyes ashamed he had just shouted at her.

"I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry doctor. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Rose, we are going to find this thing, what ever it is, before anything happens to you ok?"

"Ok." She said not quite believing it.

He turned the scanner on and light flashed over Rose's body. It flickered and turned off. Rose was used to this routine by now and didn't sit up straight away, knowing that if she did she would feel very light headed.

Something beeped on the screen and he said something in gallifreyan before turning to Rose. She knew it wasn't his normal saying because it sounded different. This one was less violent and for a split second he looked like he was going to cry. The moment was over and he regained his composure before turning to Rose with a sigh.

"You know what I have don't you."

"Yes I do. I told you I would find it!" he said sitting down and prodding her in the nose. She smiled a smile he hadn't seen for a long time.

It felt as though the gap between them that had been growing since the "accident" had just disappeared and they were back to how it used to be.

She hugged him close, sorry for what she had put him through. "I'm sorry I've been so… distant. But now its all going to be alright isn't it? You know what I have. You can fix it?" she said looking up at him hopefully.

"If only I could…" he thought looking away. He didn't want to tell her the news which would change her life forever.

**END CHAPTER**

**A/N: **well… that was fun…. This chapter is quite a bit longer than the others… sorry! Or if that's a good thing then… erm… it's ok! lol It's a bit sad this story, don't worry things shall brighten up. What do you reckon has happened to rose? Dun dun dun! Lol. Cookies to all reviewers. The BIG COOKIE goes tobest reviewer! Luv ya! I will update soon. Luv miss kiwi xxx


	4. Reaction

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except my thoughts. But even they scurry off sometimes. Meh! What ya gonna do…

**A/N:** Wow! Four chapters in four days! Aren't you proud of me! Anyway! Today's BIG COOKIE goes too. -Drum roll- **EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED** because I was thinking of giving up on this story but you guys kept me going. Lol (again… it sounded good in my head!) -throws cookie up in air and runs off screaming as a stampede of reviewers run at it- anyway here's chapter four:

**Chapter four: Reaction**

"Doctor?" She said after a moments silence when he still hadn't said anything. He was just sitting there. It looked as though he was fighting a battle in his head of how to tell her. "You can cure me of whatever this is, can't you?"

"I'm sorry Rose; there is nothing I can do to stop you regenerating." He looked into her eyes and saw them widen in shock. He knew what was coming. The shock would become anger, the anger would become sadness and the sadness would become acceptance… he hoped.

"REGENERATING?" He flinched at her words. For a moment he thought she was going to slap him. Oh god, what was Jackie going to do to him when she saw them? Probably dice him up and barbeque him… he was not going to enjoy telling her that's for sure. "I.. But… I can't! I'm human! My mum is human, my dad was human. I can't regenerate! Only you can. You! Not me!" She sat there, staring at the wall. He put his arms around her but she shrugged him off. "Don't!" He backed away, back onto his own seat. He knew she would need time to figure this out, her own way.

"Why?" One word but it spoke volumes.

"You're gonna have to be a bit more specific there Rose."

"Why am I changing? Why now? Why me?"

He held out his hand but she still didn't take it so he took it back. A saddened look came into his eyes at being rejected by Rose, but he shook it away and it was replaced by a mask of seriousness.

"I never told you what really happened on the game station did I?" She stared at him and slowly shook her head. "That was before you regenerated. You said you sang a song and they ran away, I knew that didn't work but I thought… I don't know what I thought. I never really thought about it I guess. There was just you, the new you and I was all caught up in that my mind never went back to the game station…" He nodded understanding what she meant.

"When I sent you away, you found a way of coming back for me. You looked into the TARDIS and she brought you back to me. But you weren't you. You were Bad Wolf." He took a breath and continued. "You had the Time Vortex running through your veins and it was slowly burning you. You got rid of the Daleks, not me, you. You split the atoms that made them and they vanished from time and space, the time war ending."

Pain streaked his voice at his next words. "But you wouldn't let go. You wouldn't let go of the power it had given you. So I took the time vortex out of you and gave it back to the TARDIS. But having it for just that short time made me regenerate, it was a mystery to me how you survived Rose Tyler. But it seems I didn't get it out of you in time. All this time it has been burning you inside out and the only thing the TARDIS can do now is change your DNA from human to Gallifreyan and make you regenerate. Make you a TimeLady."

Rose stared at him, a question playing around in her head wondering how to express it. "How… did you get the Vortex out of me?" The doctor looked to the floor, knowing that this question was coming but not wanting to answer.

"I… kissed you." He watched as her jaw hit the floor. She looked like she was going to say something but then decided against it. Instead she took his hand into hers and held it there, she felt a bit awkward and wouldn't look him in the eye. She still had lots of questions buzzing around in her head and swiftly changed the subject.

"Why now?" The doctor sighed and could see she was feeling awkward but was glad that she had taken his hand again. He cleared his throat.

"Because all this time you're body has been slowly burning and if you hadn't of had that fall a couple of weeks ago then you would have just collapsed anyway. The TARDIS needed to get your body ready for the change and keeping you unconscious for that amount of time was the only way."

"How long have I got left before I…" She swallowed "change…?"

"Well judging on how tired you have been getting after the last couple of planets we have been to… I would say a couple of days… but in the meantime we aren't having anymore adventures ok?" She groaned and flopped back onto the pillows.

"But I'm going to be bored stiff!"

"No you're not; I'll be with you the whole time. And I'm not a boring person." He added with a bright smile. This made her giggle and then her expression turned guilty.

"I'm sorry doctor." She said looking up at him.

"What for?" He met her gaze and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know exactly what for. For being so grumpy these last weeks. For being so mean to you when I knew you were only trying to look out for me. For basically not speaking to you for so long…" Tears were welling up in her eyes. "For… for…for…" A sob erupted from her throat and The Doctor hated seeing her so upset. He opened his arms for a hug and she threw her arms around him and cried for what seemed like an age. Her sobs turned into hiccups and soon enough she was asleep in his arms. The way it was meant to be. He lay back in his chair glad that she was ok and cradled her as she slept lightly tracing patterns into her back.

* * *

She awoke a few hours later and sighed when she remembered everything that had happened.

"Hello sleepy head!" He smiled looking down at her. She smiled.

"Hello."

"How do you feel?"

"Better, but still a bit achy." He smiled and hugged her.

"How 'bout breakfast?" He said as she got up from his lap. He missed the warmth immediately, as did she.

She looked at the clock on the wall. "It's 3 am!"

"Well… it could be an early breakfast? I don't know about you but I'm starving." She nodded in agreement and headed down the corridor towards the kitchen, where it all began.

"So… what do you fancy? Eggs? Bacon? Toast? Cereal?

"I don- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The Doctor whipped round to see rose glowing gold. "What's happening to me?"

"The regeneration! It's beginning!" And with that Rose's body was swallowed up with gold light. The doctor shielded his eyes from it. He had only seen a regeneration happen in front of his eyes a couple of times before.

The gold subsided and Rose collapsed.

**END CHAPTER**

**A/N: **well… that chapter was quite fun to write. It's longer than the rest but you guys said you liked long chapters so there you go! I'll try and make them all that long if I can. What did you think of it? I know the end was a bit rushed I didn't really know what to say about her regenerating so… you know…

**Should Rose still look like herself or should she chane her appearance and personality? It's up to you so coose wisely… **

**Please review and tell me what you think… **

Luv miss kiwi xxx


	5. Reflection

**Disclaimer: **don't own doctor who… but if I did….- goes off into day dream…-

**A/N:** oh my god! Five chapters in five days… I think I might faint! Anyway… today's **BIG COOKIE** goes to Padme's Sister because she choked on her drink and it was funny lol. Thank you for all the great feedback it was much appreciated. Probably only one or two chapters left in this… unless you want a sequel… -hint hint nudge nudge - On with the story:

**Chapter five : Reflection**

The Doctor ran to her with open arms ready to catch her. As he was carrying her to her bedroom he noticed that her previously dyed blonde hair was now her natural colour, there were no brown roots seeping through, just bright blonde hair, which was now a little longer than before, just below her shoulders. She was lighter than before, she would like that. As he neared her bedroom he sighed. She wasn't human anymore. She was Pure Gallifreyan. He could feel her hearts beating against his. They were perfectly in time.

He laid her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her. Heading towards the door, he realised that she wouldn't want to wake up alone, so making his decision, he climbed in next to her. Holding her close, he kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair back away from her face.

The Doctor hadn't slept in days, and it was beginning to take its toll on him. He shut his eyes and soon enough sleep had claimed him.

At the back of Rose's mind she could her body changing. She felt her body change, her hair grow and a weird presence at the back of her mind. She felt her temperature drop and could feel her hearts now. Two hearts. Plural. More than one. That would take a bit of getting used to but she was sure she would manage. She was aware of the gold light around her subsiding, she could see her doctor for a split second, he had a look on his face of a mixture or worry and surprise. And then she was falling, but then the feeling stopped and darkness surrounded her again.

He awoke to steady breathing on his neck. He opened his eyes and saw Rose lying beside him. He shifted his weight and looked at the clock. It was 11 hours since he had gone to sleep. Turned out he really did need the sleep after all. He looked over at Rose and ran a hand over her arm and noted that it her skin was slightly cooler than before. He could get used to waking up with her in his arms. He checked both her hearts were beating and slid out of the bed. Time for a good cup of tea he thought. Wouldn't be that long before she woke up and he had every intention of being there when she did.

He poured him self a cup of tea when got back to the kitchen and wondered how Rose would take the ordeal. He thought she would find it a bit weird at first but he guessed after awhile she would get used to it. Having two hearts wasn't as different to having one, after all.

Getting back to her bedroom as quickly as possible not want to miss anything, let alone her waking up; he paused at the doorframe and watched her sleep. She looked the same but so different at the same time. So peaceful as she lay there. He moved over to her and settled back into his place beside her. She moulded against him and he took as sip of his tea. His eyes widened at a thought which popped into his mind. Jackie! She would kill him for changing Rose! Probably dice him up herself and cook him on the barbeque. He shuddered at the thought and hugged Rose tighter. "You wouldn't let her do that to me would you?" He muttered to her sleeping form. He sighed and wafted the tea under Rose's nose. It worked for him, why shouldn't it work for her? He stopped and pushed the mug down as she began to wake up.

The first thought in her head was the warm presence of his body next to hers. She moved her hand which was draped over his stomach up to his chest and pushed her self up to sitting position. She slowly opened her eyes as they adjusted with the light. There sitting next to her smiling brightly was The Doctor.

She sniffed the air for a second. "Can you smell tea?" She clamped a hand over her mouth as she realised her voice was not her voice. It was still her accent, just her voice was lower. The Doctor's eyebrows shot up as she said this but his bright smile never flickered.

"Your eyes…"He said bringing a hand to her face and stroking her cheek. "They're blue.." Her new blue eyes widened and she smiled.

"I'm… different?" She said feeling her face.

"Not your face, just your eyes and hair." She ran a hand through it and noticed the length.

She shot him a cheeky smile. "Am I ginger?"

He grinned at her. "No… you're just sort of blonde…" He said lifting his hand from her face, only just realising what he had been doing. He blushed. His face turned more serious, "Nah. You're more of a bright blonde now. It looks as though it's your natural colour."

"Good, I never really fancied being ginger…" She looked up at him. "So… on a scale of one to ten… what would you give me?"

He pretended to think for a minute… but really he already knew the answer. "Eleven." Her smile softened and she hugged him.

She gasped "I think I'm going to be sick!" And with that she ran off to the bathroom next door.

**END CHAPTER**

**Erm… -cough- I know that chapter was a bit short and stuff but I didn't know what to say… so Rose is different now… dun dun dun. Lol. What did you think? Can you picture Rose with Blue eyes? I wasn't sure… Oh well. Review please. After this story do you want a sequel? I think only one or two chapters to go now. Luv miss kiwi. xxx**


	6. Communication

**Disclaimer:** Don't own doctor who…… but if David Tennant was on eBay…… lol. (oh and I don't own eBay either…)

**A/N: S**o… second last chapter I think. There might be a sequel if you guys want it but I dunno lol. This chapter might get a bit fluffy between The Doctor and Rose so if you don't like fluff then don't read lol. Today's **BIG COOKIE **goes to Aoibhinn!

**A/N: ** In this chapter thoughts are displayed in italics. Example: _"please review."_ Aren't you glad I cleared that up? Good. So here's chapter six:

**Chapter six: Communication**

The Doctor heard Rose being sick in the bathroom and flinched. He went to her and rubbed her back as she leant over the toilet. Once she had finished and had washed her mouth out and brushed her teeth she turned back to The Doctor.

She stuck her tongue and wrinkled her nose. "Urgh."

He chuckled. "Yeah, you might feel like being sick for a while until your body gets used to having two hearts. Your organs just can't handle the change of the speed of the blood which is being pumped around your body." At seeing her face he added "but yes, very urgh."

"There are… other things you should know about being Gallifreyan." He said with a shift glance in her direction.

She raised an eyebrow. "And what might they be?"

"_We are telepathic to each other." _Rose's eyes widened in shock.

"I can hear your thoughts, you can hear mine, you can also sense when I am near you." Rose looked mortified.

"_You can hear my thoughts!" _

"Only since you regenerated." He answered out loud to show her he had heard what she had said in his head.

"Oh my god. Can I hear human's thoughts? Like my mums?"

"Only if you concentrated on her enough."

"Have you ever heard mine… before?"

"No. I didn't think you would want me to. God only knows what goes on inside that head of yours Rose." He said with a wink.

"_Well, I'm going to have to be more careful about what I think about you then aren't I?"_

She stepped closer to him.

"_I suppose you are…"_He said his face turning slightly more serious as he moved closer so they were almost touching.

She leant up to his face. The tips of their nose's were touching ever so slightly. "WELL! I'm glad we sorted that out!" She said as she practically ran off into the depths of the TARDIS. Leaving The Doctor standing there wondering what had just happened. His eyebrows rose ever so slightly before he shot after Rose.

Follow the giggles. Follow the giggles. But the giggles had died out.

"_Rose… I know you're around here somewhere…"_

"_Well, the TARDIS is a big place, you might never find me…" _He could picture the look on Rose's face as she said it.

"_I think you are forgetting that she is my ship. I could just ask her where you are."_

"_I think YOU are forgetting that SHE is female. I have asked her not to tell you. She has promised she won't. I guess you're just going to have to find me yourself." _

The look of determination set onto The Doctor's face once more.

"_At least stay in one place!"_

"_Awww… but Doctor that ruins the fun!"_ He set off at a run, searching the rooms as he went past.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She was sitting in the pool room when he found her. She was dangling her legs in the water and when he saw her he let out a sigh.

"_Found you!"_

"_Took you a while!" _She thought with a smirk. Standing up from the side of the pool.

"So! Where do you want to go?" he said stepping closer "Somewhere… warm? Peaceful?...Dry?"

"Dry?" She said

"Yep!" he said pushing her into the pool. She screamed and when she resurfaced she was shivering. The TARDIS raised the temperature in the pool for her but it didn't help her dignity _"I can't believe I fell for that one!" _She mentally scolded herself."_You think this is really funny don't you?" _She added when she saw the doctor laughing at her in the pool.

"_Yep!" _He laughed harder when she tried getting out but fell back in.

"_Well at least help me get out!" _She thought holding out her hand. As the doctor grabbed it she pulled it back and flipped him over her head into the pool. Surprised at her own strength. "I didn't know I was that strong!"

The doctor looked at her and burst out laughing her jacket was floating around her and her hair was stuck to her head. "_Your muscles grew stronger during the regeneration."_

She held his hand and they swam over to the shallow end of the pool. She stood up and looked at his hair which was flat against his head._ "I can sort that out."_ She said nodding to his hair. She ruffled it up so it was in all directions. He laughed at her. "You don't look too good yourself!" She sniffed the air. "I'm gonna need another shower to get the smell of chlorine off me!"

He snorted "You're not going to wash away Rose." He quickly ducked under water for a second and came back up with a mouthful of water.

"_Don't you dare." _He had a mischievous smile on his face. _"DON'T YOU DARE!"_

"_Oh, but I do dare…" _Hespurted it in her face and swam off.

"_Oh my God you are so going to get it now!" _She said swimming after him.

She grabbed hold of his foot underwater she pulled herself up beside him and clung on to him. "Doctor?" She said seriously

"Yes Rose?"

"I never did thank you properly for saving my life on the Game station."

"No, I don't believe you did."

She leant up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you." She whispered.

He raised his eyebrows "You're welcome." A boyish smirk was playing on his lips. "I might save you more often if that's the thanks I get…"

"We also need to go tell my mum." The smile was gone off his face quicker than you can say "Slap."

**END CHAPTER**

**-cough- …did you like it? It got a bit fluffy towards the end and I did ramble on a bit… but I do like fluff… anyway. REVIEW please, thank you to everyone who told me whether they wanted a sequel or not, the feedback has been good so far, keep telling me! Luv miss kiwi xxx**


	7. Explanation

**Disclaimer: **I. Own. Nothing. Except. The. Plot. And. My. Brain. **Capiche?**

**A/N: **OH my god I am sooo sorry for not getting this chapter up for like ages but I'm back at school so any other fics after this one, (unless I do them in the holidays) the updates will not be as frequent.

**A/N: **Thank you, thank you, thank you and another big **thank you** to all the people who reviewed. Some people thought the last chapter was the last in this story but NO! This one is the last… lol. :D but thanks for saying you want a sequel. I will think about it seriously over the next couple of days…weeks… months… maybe years… don't hold your breath… lol. Sooo… anyway… Today's **BIG COOKIE **goes to da ruth.

**WARNING: Explicit fluffy content in this chapter. Don't like fluff? Don't read. **

**Hehe… actually do read, just don't say I didn't warn you… **

Here's the final chapter:

**Chapter seven: Explanation**

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!" The Doctor clutched his cheek and hid behind Rose as Jackie threatened him with a second slap 'ten times harder than the first'.

* * *

They had landed in the Powell estate as normal and Jackie had come running towards the TARDIS, took one look at Rose and had slapped The Doctor.

"What the HELL did you do to her?" She said when she had spotted Rose coming out of the TARDIS behind The Doctor.

"What do you mean! I didn't do anything to her!" The Doctor tried to run but Jackie grabbed him by his jacket and held him there for a slap. The crack was heard throughout the estate. Then she dragged them both indoors before either could say anything.

* * *

"Stop whining! It wasn't even that hard!" Jackie scolded The Doctor as he nursed his cheek and pouted at her. When she turned back to Rose, The Doctor stuck his tongue out at her. Rose shot him a warning look.

"_If she sees you, you'll get another smack." _The Doctor flinched at her words but smiled innocently when Jackie turned back to him.

"Now Rose, sweetheart, what has he done to you?"

"He didn't do anything!" Said Rose earnestly.

"Rose, look at you! You're eyes are blue!"

"It wasn't his fault!" She said and the Doctor nodded eagerly in the background.

She sat down on the sofa beside Rose and made her look at her. She waited patiently for Rose to talk.

"I…." She took a deep breath and continued "Regenerated."

"You did what?"

"Regenerated." She looked away from her mother's face not wanting to know her reaction.

"Isn't that what he did?" She nodded over in the Doctor's direction. "At...at Christmas last year?"

"Yeah."

"Then how did you…"

"I'm different now mum." She said glancing at the Doctor. He was sitting in his chair watching the conversation carefully. His left hand was still nursing his cheek but his other was resting on the arm of the chair, tracing lazy patterns on it. She smirked. "Maybe The Doctor could explain this better…" She said knowing how he would react.

"_No! No! She'll kill me!" _She laughed out loud and Jackie eyed them both suspiciously.

"Well **somebody **better tell me what has happened to Rose!"

The Doctor sighed. Rose got up from her seat. "Look, I'm going to go to the toilet, Doctor, I expect my mum to know what happened by the time I get back." She said authoritively.

The Doctor stared open mouthed at her but nodded just the same. Jackie looked at her retreating form and got up to stand in front of The Doctor.

"Now, you listen here. I know Rose would protect you with all her heart so I don't care what she says, I know you did something to her." Jackie shot at him. His eyes widened and he struggled to hold back a laugh.

"Jackie, it amazes me how much you don't trust your own daughter. If Rose says I didn't do anything then you should believe her. Believe your own daughter and for gods sake, don't pin this on me!" His voice rose to just below shouting. "Did you know that before we knew she was going to change, I was scared for her life? Did you know that I was willing to give up the rest of my regenerations to save her? Did you know that I was scared that she would die without knowing…" He trailed off and looked away. The anger had gone from his voice and had been replaced by sadness.

Jackie looked stunned, she knew what he had been about to say. Her confident form slumped and she flopped onto the sofa beside The Doctor. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He put an arm round her. Despite how much he pretended to dislike Jackie, he knew that deep down he would have no idea what she was going through. She had just found out her daughter wasn't her daughter anymore but an alien, an alien who would out live her and would change her face many times.

"It's ok. I was just… worried." His eyes flicked back to her face.

"You have to tell her you know." The Doctor looked up at the ceiling in a silent prayer and nodded.

Rose appeared at the doorway. "Tell me what?" Jackie looked at the Doctor anxiously. She wasn't meant to find out this way even Jackie knew that. She also knew that The Doctor would have a hard time telling Rose but not telling her would just make matters worse.

"_Tell me what doctor?"_

"…_Nothing." _Jackie saw them stare at each other and wondered what was happening. She looked between them back and forth as their facial expressions changed.

"What's going on with you two?" Rose tore her accusing gaze away from The Doctor's eyes and looked at her mum.

"What?"

"Don't think I don't notice you two having your own silent conversation!" Jackie gasped "Oh my god. You're …. You can…. "

"It's not what you think." The doctor quickly cut in. "It's only with me."

"Unless I really focus on you…." Rose trailed off concentrating on her mother

"_My babycan read minds! Oh my god... I am going to kill him." _Rose stifled a laugh and stepped in front of her mother. She saw The Doctor shrink back; he had obviously heard what her mother had been thinking too. Returning her gaze to her mother, she sighed.

"I know I'm different now mum, but I've told you before, I am still your daughter, the same old Rose, the same old me and none of it was the doctor's fault, ok? None of it. So, there will be no more slapping, hitting or hurting him in any way ok?" The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Jackie nod.

"Ok." She knew arguing with Rose wouldnt help.

Her patience thinning,Rose rounded on the Doctor. "Now you are going to tell me what you said to my mum before I came in."

The Doctor flinched, he had been hoping that that subject was long forgotten. "Rose…"

"Tell me."

"I can't!"

"He can't Rose." Jackie chimed in.

"Why the bloody hell not?" She said, annoyed. She noticed that her new self had a quick temper, something her old self did not have.

The Doctor put his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes. There was a muffled sentence and then a sigh.

"Pardon?"

"You're mum said I had to tell you that…" He looked at Jackie who gave him an encouraging nod. "To tell you that…"

"Spit it out doctor." She got a scolding look off her mother at this point as this was obviously hard for him.

He breathed out slowly. "To tell you that I love you, Rose."

Her mouth openedto say something butclosed again, deciding against what she was about to say. Jackie excused herself and promptly left the room, deciding that they would need some space.

"You what?"

"I've loved you ever since I met you in the basement in Henriks."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She fell silent again and just stood there staring. Not particularly at him, just off into space.

He looked at her wondering if she was going to say anything.

"Look Rose, just pretend I didn't say anything ok? Lets just go back to how it was, yeah?" He didn't look at her when he said it but she could hear the hurt in his voice.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. We can't go back to how we were."

He groaned and hid his face in his hands again. _"I've ruined everything again haven't I?"_

"Not everything…" He looked up when he heard the amusement in her voice and was surprised to see her smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because you love me," He laughed at her as she sat down next to him. She moulded into his side perfectly, everything just seemed to… fit. She linked hands with him and "And I love you."

He grinned at her. "You do? You're not just saying that to stop me moaning?" He added with a wink.

"If that stops you moaning then I'll say it more often." She said fending off his playful smack.

He held her close and put his head on hers as she rested it against his shoulder. He wanted to stay like this forever, but not here. Not with a certain Jackie Tyler in the next room.

"_I can't believe my mum knew you loved me before I did."_

"_Yeah, but she guessed, I didn't actually tell her. You should have known long before her anyway. And I'm sorry you had to find out like that, it wasn't the most romantic way in the world."_

"_It was good enough for me."_

_

* * *

Jackie walked back in from listening at the door as she couldn't hear them anymore, and they had been silent for quite a while. She had thought at first that they had left the flat but she saw as she walked in that she had been wrong. They were sitting on the sofa kissing passionately and that was something Jackie definately did not want to see._

She cleared her throat loudly, shocking both The Doctor and Rose. They sprung apart **a lot** quicker than you can say... raxicorricofallapatorius, - if you can say that that is.

"Well at least you two are in each others good books now." Rose blushed but The Doctor just beamed and nodded matter-of-factly.

"_We'll finish that later…"_

**END CHAPTER – END STORY**

**A/N: well that's it! Hope you enjoyed it, reviews are always welcome as is constructive criticism. Sequel – Yes/No? Thanks for all you guys support. Luv ya xxx miss kiwi xxx **


End file.
